¿Casualidad o destino?
by Akari Mavis
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Aoko Nakamori conociera a Conan? ¿y si de casualidad descubre su secreto? Esta es una historia es después del capitulo 888 del anime "Kaito Kid y la caja Karakuri 2", mayoritariamente se basan los personajes de Aoko Nakamori, Conan Edogawa, Amuro Tooru y Kaito Kuroba sin contar al resto del equipo encubierto y los que suelen aparecer.
1. Chapter 1: Encuentro

_Lamento haberte metido en esto Aoko_ Se oyó la voz dentro de el edificio que estaba siendo quemado en esos momentos.

_No te preocupes Shinishi-kun, es mi culpa que estemos metidos en esto_ Dijo ella agachando la mirada _ Siempre empeoro las cosas cuando intento ayudar _

_No digas eso Aoko, aún estamos a tiempo de salir de aquí, además tenemos la ventaja de que ellos no saben a quién supuestamente mataron _Le dijo el niño que aparentaba 7 años_ fue lo mejor, y gracias a esto nadie de nuestro alrededor será dañado_

_Tienes razón, pero aun así no puedo dejarlo morir aquí Shinishi-kun_ Dijo ella tomando en brazos al niño mientras buscaba una salida de entre todo el fuego _Además si morimos aquí Amuro-san se molestará mucho con nosotros _

_Maldición, por supuesto que me molestaría con ustedes _ Se oyó una voz cerca de donde estaban ellos.

_ Amuro-san_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo Conan y Aoko al ver como el moreno cruzaba el fuego con un gran salto.

_Si, si dejémonos de sentimentalismos y salgamos de aquí, ¡rápido! _ Grito Amuro al ver que el techo comenzaba a colapsar, rápidamente tomo la mano de Aoko para sacarlos del lugar.

Minutos después.

_ Muchas gracias Amuro-san_ Dijo Aoko con las manos en las rodillas, ya que la ves aliviada de haber salido de ese lugar_ Nos ha salvado_

_Pero aun así no entiendo_ Dijo Conan sentado en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento _ Si ellos descubren que tú nos ayudaste, te mataran_

_No te preocupes por ellos, alguien me está haciendo el favor por ahora, después de todo ... El no quería perder a una buena amiga _ Susurro esto último mirando a Aoko sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Una vez que los tres recuperaron el aliento por la persecución que tuvieron, antes de que llegaran los bomberos y la policía para saber que habían pasado, solo sonrieron aliviados de que salieron con vida del lugar y que cada uno fue a su respectivo hogar para que nadie los vieran y sospechara nada, habían salido de esta, pero aun así tendrán que empezar a actuar con más precaución de ahora en adelante.

Se dice que las personas solo se conocen de casualidad, pero ¿qué ocurrirá si las personas que no tienen ninguno en común se encontraran e hicieran una amistad que revelaría muchos secretos que ni siquiera a sus personas más cercanas que es capaz de revelar? ¿Y si también descubrió los secretos de las amistades de esa persona?

Esto comenzó hace ya casi medio año, al día siguiente de Kid intentará (fallando en el proceso) robar la piedra de luna más grande del mundo de la caja karakuri, Luna Memoria; el inspector Nakamori, molesto por no haber podido atrapar un Kaito Kid se dijo a sí mismo que no saldría de la biblioteca hasta saber cómo el mago logro escabullirse entre la seguridad; al ser pasado medio día y ya haber salido de clases, Aoko Nakamori va a ver su padre para decirle que vaya a casa a descansar, sin embargo ...

_Después de todo solo fue una pérdida de tiempo_ Susurra Aoko saliendo de la biblioteca _Es increíble que me haya ignorado de esa manera, y no solo el, Kaito también me ignoro todo el día_

Con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a caminar en la dirección a su casa, pero antes de caminar siquiera la primera cuadra, algo o mejor dicho alguien, le llamo la atención _* ese ... podría ser ... *_

_Disculpa pequeño _ Ella llamando la atención del niño de lentes a la vez que se inclinaba para verlo mejor _¿Eres Conan Edogawa no es así? _

_¿eh? Ah ... sí, dijo el sorprendido, * _se parece un poco a Ran *._

_Lo sabía; sabes, hace un tiempo que lo querían conocer, pero la verdad cuando iba a los lugares donde se iba a producir el robo de Kaito Kid pasaba algo o no podía venir _ Dijo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por él niño.

_Onee-chan a ti te desagrada Kaito Kid no es así? _

_¿Eh? Pues la verdad es que sí, siempre intentando burlarse de los demás como si el fuera la gran cosa _

_Ne ... de casualidad no eres la hija del inspector Nakamori? _

_¿Eh? ¿Como lo sabes pequeño? _

_Lo que sucede es que necesitaba un libro, ayer por el robo de Kid se me olvido totalmente y antes de salir oí que la hija del inspector Nakamori estaba aquí, además, había oído que a ella le desagradaba Kid y pude verificarlo por lo que dijiste hace un momento _Explico con una sonrisa inocente intentando disimular el hecho de que casi exagera con su explicación _* Además, no hay muchas mujeres que detesten un Kaito Kid hoy en día *_ pensó para sus adentros.

_Increíble_ Dijo con una sonrisa para agacharse a su altura y estiraba su mano en forma de saludo _ Soy Aoko Nakamori mucho gusto, Edogawa Conan-kun_

_Mucho gusto_ dijo con más confianza aceptando el gesto, pero de un momento a otro a Aoko le gruñe el estómago haciendo que ella se avergüence.

_Lo lamento mucho Conan-kun no pensé que me daría hambre de camino para acá _

_No te preocupes Aoko-nee-chan, conozco un lugar donde venden buena comida, aunque queda un poco lejos_

_ ¿Enserio? ¿En qué dirección? _

_Queda debajo de donde vivo, si quieres puedo llevar a allí_ Ofreció el con una sonrisa.

_De acuerdo, pero déjame invitarte algo, que me dices_ Dijo que ella tiene una sonrisa mientras ella está sentada en el bolso con una mano.

_ De acuerdo_ Dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa comenzando a caminar en dirección a la agencia Mouri con Aoko a su lado.

En el camino fueron conversando sobre los enfrentamientos que Conan tuvo con Kid olvidando, temporalmente, que el tenía que fingir que era un niño sorprendiendo a Aoko por la capacidad deductiva del pequeño, una vez llegaron al lugar que resultó ser el Café Poirot; y como era el trato, ella invitó lo que quisiera a Conan.

_Pero eres increíble Conan-kun, las cuentas de los detalles más pequeños, no es el extrañar que seas el enemigo el número 1 de Kid _ Dijo mientras terminaba el sándwich_ y el lugar al que me trajiste es muy bueno, los sándwiches estaban deliciosos, no creí que podría haber un lugar así_

_ ¿Verdad que sí? Amuro-nii-chan los hace, son muy populares por esta zona_ Dijo Conan mientras comía un poco del helado que había pedido.

_¿Amuro-nii-chan? _ susurro algo confusa preguntándose qué clase de persona seria.

_Ese soy yo_ Escuchó una voz a su lado sobresaltándola _ Mucho gusto, soy Tooru Amuro_ Se presentó a la vez que colocaba un trozo de pastel frente a Aoko _

_Ah ... Mucho gusto, soy Aoko Nakamori_

_¿Nakamori? De casualidad, ¿no eres la hija del inspector que esté a cargo de atrapar a Kid? _

_Así es, nos encontramos cerca de la biblioteca_ Respondió Conan por ella_ Parece quue por lo visto el inspector aún no quería salir de ahí_

_Ya veo ... Debe ser difícil tener un padre tan obstinado ¿no es así? _ Le pregunto a Aoko.

_Así es ... pero el ama su trabajo, no lo puedo recriminar por algo así saben ... _ Respondió con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

_... Sabes Amuro-nii-chan? Parece que a Aoko-nee-chan le gustan los casos de misterios, ¿puedes contarnos algunos? _ Dijo Conan intentando distraer a la joven.

_¿Eh? _Dijo Amuro.

_¿Eh? _ Susurro Aoko _* q-que corta a Conan-kun! Si me dice cosas de miedo no sé si estás pensando en esta noche *_ Pensó ella angustiada, pero sin tener el valor de decirlo.

_ ¿Eso es verdad? _ Le pregunto Amuro para verificar lo que dijo el niño _* no parece esa clase de persona *._

_S-Solo un poco, la verdad me gusta ver cuando atrapan al criminal, pero no estoy segura de poder soportar ver un cadáver _ Respondió ella avergonzada _ Soy algo asustadiza con las cosas de terror _

_Ya veo ... Pues entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? _ Dijo Amuro para comenzar a contarle casos que no tuvieran asesinatos (los cuales no eran muchos) que de igual manera emocionaron a la joven.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde contando historias a la joven de sus experiencias, de vez en cuando Amuro se tenia que retirar para atender a los clientes, pero cuando se desocupaba volvía a la mesa para contar historias que recordaba la casualidad o simplemente escuchaba las historias de Conan, al menos fue una buena tarde hasta que Aoko ve el reloj que tenían en el local.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¿Esa es la hora? _

_¿Eh? ¡Wa! ¡Es tarde! Ran-nee-chan me matara_ Dijo Conan con un toque de miedo en su voz mientras tomaba su mochila de la escuela_ Lo lamento Aoko-nee-chan, debo irme _

_Ah! espera, puedo acompañar a una casa si quieres, es peligroso que un niño este en la calle solo a estas horas_ Aoko lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano sin recordar lo que el niño lo había dicho antes.

_No te preocupes Aoko-chan_ Le dijo Amuro llamando la atención de ella _Él vive en el tercer piso de este edificio y la entrada está aquí al lado_

_Ya veo… pues entonces buena suerte Conan-kun_ Ella se inclinó para despedirse dándole un beso en la frente_ Fue un placer conocerte_

_L-Lo mismo digo_ dijo con sorpresa y con un ligero rubor en la mejilla para luego reaccionar y caminar hacia la puerta del local sin ver la sonrisa burlona de Amuro _ Nos vemos! Aoko-nee-chan! _

_Nos vemos! _ dijo despidiéndolo con la mano viendo como el niño se iba_ En fin Amuro-san, fue muy divertido platicar con ustedes, de verdad tienen un montón de historias_ ella se giró a verlo con una sonrisa.

_Muchas gracias, pero es solo casualidad que cosas así pasen _dijo mientras que la encogía de los hombros _* aunque con el niño cerca terminan siendo demasiadas casualidades *._

_Por ahora pagare lo que Conan-kun y yo comimos, además de llevar a casa dos trozos de pastel, el pastel que está muy rico y seguro que le encantarán a papa y a Kaito, el sándwich también estaba delicioso así que también llevare unos pocos _* el día de hoy papá y Kaito me ignoraron de una manera muy cruel, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que les moleste que se les lleve algo de la cafetería mientras hago la cena *._

_me alegra que te haya gustado la comida, Aoko-chan_ contestó el mientras recibía el dinero para luego sacar y envolver lo que le pidió.

_estaba todo muy bien hecho, me gustaría aprender a cocinar así, pero mis habilidades culinarias son ..._ ella recuerda los reclamos de Kaito_ muy bajas_

_Pues si quieres, puedo enseñarte a prepararlos _ dijo mientras le ofrecía la bolsa con la comida.

_ ¿¡L-Lo dices enserio Amuro-san! _ Preguntarla con emoción mientras acepta la bolsa _* no pensé que el también preparara los pasteles*_ _pero ¿está bien? Digo ... la receta debe ser del lugar y te pueden regañar por eso_

_no te preocupes, es una receta exclusiva que yo cree así que no me pueden reclamar_ Dijo a la vez que colocaba una mano en la cabeza de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

_Y-Ya veo, eres genial Amuro-san, sabes cocinar, eres detective y sabes muchas cosas_ dijo ella en voz baja ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida con el siguiéndola para despedirse.

_ Y tú eres muy tierna y divertida Aoko-chan, debes tener cuidado de la vuelta a casa, la verdad te llevaría, pero aún tengo que hacer las cosas antes de cerrar el local _ Respondió el mientras miraba hacia afuera viendo los autos pasar para luego mirarla a ella.

_M-Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes por otra parte, de seguro mi papá armará un escándalo si me llegas en el auto de un extraño_ ella imaginó a su padre sacando su placa e interrogando a Amuro a mas no poder_ muchas gracias por todo hoy, lo pase muy bien a pesar de que solo mar casualidad_

_lo mismo digo, al parecer Conan-kun también termina rodeado de gente buena como tú_ susurro el mirando la nada haciendo el ambiente un poco incomodo.

 _* ¿Qué querrá decir? *_ _ bueno, hasta la próxima Amuro-san_ dijo ella despidiéndose de la mano mientras salía del local recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte del el

 _* Después de todo, el día no fue tan malo como pensé que sería*_ pensó para sus adentros, el embargo, al llegar a casa fue otra historia, tanto como su padre como Kaito estaban enojados con ella por haber llegado tan tarde y si avisar sobre nada, pero al mostrar la bolsa que llevaba y decir lo que contenía ellos tomaron y comenzaron a comer _* solo estaban molestos porque no he hecho la cena *_ Aoko pensó indignada mientras sacaba su celular y miraba que no tenía batería _* ahora entiendo porque no llegaban los mensajes *_ ella solo conecto su celular al cargador y se fue a hacer la cena.

Pasaron las dos semanas de ese día y Aoko esas semanas estaba más feliz de lo normal debido a que había días en que iba a ver una Amuro y Conan mientras aprendían a hacer dulces o simplemente conversaban mientras ellos le contaban algunas historias; los demás notaron el cambio de humor de su compañera de clases en las últimas semanas y les extraño ... demasiado, ella no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que un día antes de ir a casa, su amiga la confrontó.

_Aoko que te ocurre? _ Le pregunto Keiko haciendo que muchos en el salón prestaran atención a la conversación, después de todo no era un día normal si no estaba el "Aoko v/s Kaito" aunque él ganara la mayoría de las veces con algún truco de magia.

_Ah? _ Aoko hizo un gesto de confusión con la pregunta de que Kaito prestara atención a lo que pasaba.

_Es solo que tiene estados de muy buen humor, pero no tiene las características de Kaito te hacen enfadar como antes, peleando, pero tú lo dejas demasiado rápido para ser normal_ Termino de explicar Keiko_ si no quieres responder está bien, pero a cambio solo tengo una petición que hacer_

_petición? _ dijo Aoko sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

_yo ... quiero saber ... quién es el chico con el que has estado saliendo! _ esa afirmación fue una sorpresa para todos algunos casi se caen al suelo, otros quedaron con la boca abierta, la mayoría de las chicas gritaron de emoción y Kaito no pudo ocultar su mueca de enojo, mas aun al ver el rostro sonrojado de Aoko como si estuviera afirmando lo que su amiga había dicho _* si claro, Saliendo con un chico *_ fue el pensamiento sarcástico del Mago sin aceptar lo que había dicho su compañera.

Aoko se levantó rápidamente de su asiento avergonzada por que ella pensara algo asi _Keiko Amuro-san no es-

_Aja! ¿Así que se llama Amuro eh? Interesante ... _ dijo su amiga para sí misma mientras anotaba lo que, quizás, sería el nombre que acababa de pronunciar en una libreta; por otro lado Kaito sentía unas ganas increíbles de golpear a quien se cruzara por el camino y dijera que se llamara Amuro _ y ¿qué más? ¿Qué edad tiene? _

_E-espera Keiko, no es lo que tú piensas_ intento explicar la chica _* ¿salir con Amuro-san? Eso no es posible *._

_ ¿Vive cerca de ti? _

_Keiko por favor escúchame _

_ ¿Estudia o trabaja? _

_yo ... yo ... lo siento debo irme _Aoko solo soy capaz de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo _* ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Keiko? ¿No puedo estar feliz solo porque estoy aprendiendo a hacer comidas deliciosas o simplemente pasar el tiempo con Amuro-san y Conan-kun? *_ .

_De todas maneras ... _se detuvo para recuperar el aliento en un pequeño parque_ porque Keiko pensó que salía con Amuro-san? Esto es extraño _

_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Aoko-nee-chan está saliendo con Amuro-nii-chan?! _ se oyó una voz infantil con un tono de sorpresa detrás de ella sobresaltándola.

_¡¿C-Conan-kun ?! _

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de este longfic que espero que termine antes de final de año, la verdad no pensé que subiría tan pronto esta historia pero en fin, evitare poner esta clase de notas al final de cada capítulo porque es molesto e innecesario y me disculpo de antemano si las faltas de ortografía o de redacción, la verdad este capítulo lo tuve que editar mucho debido a que se cambiaban las palabras y no se entendía lo que decía xD la verdad fue un dolor de cabeza porque ya empecé mal esto pero ya que, sin mas que decir me despido ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Celos?

__eh? Aoko-nee-chan está saliendo con Amuro-nii-chan? _ se oyó una voz infantil con un tono de sorpresa detrás de ella_ _sobresaltándola._

 __C-Conan-kun! __

_Entonces es verdad? _ el volvió a preguntar con insistencia _*no creo que una persona como Amuro se haya atrevido a algo así, y más aun con una joven de secundaria*_

_N-no es así Conan-kun, es solo que en mi escuela una amiga pensó que estaba saliendo con un chico_ Dijo ella un poco avergonzada mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño

_Entonces te gusta Amuro-san? _

_¡N-No es así! ¿Porque piensas eso? _ Dijo ella con la cara roja y un gesto de reproche

_ Porque dijiste el nombre de Amuro-nii-chan, además respondiste que tu amiga pensaba que estabas saliendo con un chico, solo pude asumir que no le has contado que has ido al café y por eso creí que te gustaba _ _*Así que solo se le vino a la mente porque últimamente ha pasado tiempo con el*_ pensó aliviado.

_Tan inteligente como siempre, Conan-kun _ Dijo ella sonriendo _ Y por cierto, que haces por aquí? _

_Ah…vinimos a jugar _ _*O a perder el tiempo*_

_Vinimos? _

_Así es, unos amigos querían venir a este parque porque dicen que hay un-

_Conan-kun! ¡Así que aquí estabas! ¿Que se supone que haces? ¡Dijiste que ibas a ayudarnos a buscar el tesoro! _Se oyó la voz de una niña acercándose detrás de Aoko _Eh? Conan-kun quien es ella? _

_Ah…ella es Aoko Nakamori, es la hija del inspector que está a cargo de atrapar a Kid_ Explico el niño a Ayumi

_Ah, eres hija del inspector que no puede atrapar a Kid_ Se oyó la voz de Genta saliendo de los arbustos junto con Mitsuhiko.

Ella, por otro lado, hizo un gesto de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por Conan _*Así que eso es lo que piensan de papa*_

_Genta-kun _Comenzó a hablar Mitsuhiko _no de-

_Oye Genta! ¡No le puedes decir algo así a alguien! _ Lo regaño Conan con un poco de enojo sorprendiendo a todos _ no es como si Kaito Kid fuera alguien fácil de atrapar con todos sus trucos, además de que tu no- _De un momento a otro se vio envuelto en un abrazo.

_Aoko-nee-chan? _

_No te preocupes Conan-kun_ Le susurro Aoko al niño.

_Lo lamento Onee-chan _ Dijo Genta con verdadero arrepentimiento.

_ Ah…no te preocupes, no eres el único que puede llegar a pensar así _Dijo ella disimulando el hecho de que le haya herido que dijeran eso de su padre

_...Que tal si Aoko-nee-chan los ayuda a buscar el tesoro? _ dijo Conan para que la joven se distrajera un rato_ O tienes algo que hacer? _

_Ah…no la verdad iba a ir a casa a practicar lo que he aprendido en el Poirot, pero puedo hacerlo otro día_

_Entonces vamos_ dijo Conan tomándola de la mano para que los ayudara.

Lo que ninguno de ellos noto, fue la persona que estaba escondida casi a la entrada del parque viendo como el grupo se alejaba.

_Ese maldito mocoso_ Susurro Kaito con un rostro y aura de enojo a su alrededor mientras apretaba fuertemente una parte del árbol _*No solo interfiere en mis robos, sino que ahora también se está apoderando de Aoko*_

Dicen que los celos te hacen ser más imaginativo de lo que deberías.

_Ahora entiendo porque Aoko ha estado tan feliz últimamente…debe haber conocido al mocoso luego de mi último robo_ Recuerda lo que ella habla de Kid_ es lógico, el mocoso es el que siempre interviene en mis planes y ella odia a Kaito Kid, pero entonces ¿quién rayos es Amuro? _ _*Un momento…si ella se encontró con el mocoso ese día…*_

Y para desgracia de este joven, esa imaginación lo llevo a una verdad que no hubiera querido saber.

 _*Eso significa que ese tal Amuro es un conocido del enano, así que por culpa de ese maldito y del mocoso es que Aoko haya llegado tarde todos estos días*_

_Ya verás Aoko, descubriré que has estado haciendo este tiempo, a Kaito Kuroba nadie puede guardarle secretos _ Dijo para si mismo mientras el aura de enojo aumentaba espantando a los que estaban cerca.

_ ¡Mama! ¡Esa persona da miedo! _ Dijo un niño de aproximadamente 5 años, a punto de llorar.

_No lo mires hijo, vamos ven, por aquí_ Dijo la señora llevándose al niño rápidamente del lugar.

Y así fue como Kaito se pasó toda la tarde siguiendo a su amiga que, para su mala suerte, solo se la paso jugando con los amigos de Conan.

 _*No me rendiré tan fácilmente*_ Fue su único pensamiento al ver a los niños junto a Aoko caminar hacia la salida del parque para despedirse _*Ya era hora, bueno, al menos descubrí que por culpa de ese mocoso comenzó todo*_ Volvió a mirar con enojo a Conan.

El niño, al sentir un escalofrió miro hacia todos lados para saber si alguien vigilando _*Será mi imaginación? *_ _Bueno, Aoko-nee-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se oscurezca_

_ ¡¿Ehh?! Pero queremos seguir jugando con Aoko-nee-san_ Fue el reclamo de los tres niños.

_Chicos…_ Susurro Conan pensando en cómo hacer que cada uno fuera a su casa, pero en ese momento un auto se estaciono cerca de ellos y para su sorpresa, era un auto que conocía muy bien.

_Hola chicos, ¿ya se van a casa? _ Dijo Amuro luego de bajar el vidrio

_ ¡Amuro-nii-chan! _ gritaron los tres niños con emoción

_ Amuro-san _ Susurro Aoko con una sonrisa _Si, la verdad ya nos íbamos_

_Entonces deje que los lleve _

_ ¿Estás seguro Amuro-san? ¿No es mucha molestia? _ Pregunto la joven sin ver que los niños ya se estaban subiendo al auto.

_No te preocupes Aoko-chan, después de todo estaba pensando que hacer para pasar el tiempo antes de llegar a casa…sería muy aburrido llegar tan temprano _

_Ya veo, entonces está bien _ Respondió subiéndose al auto, en ese momento se oyó a Conan reclamar por algo.

_Ocurre algo Conan-kun_ Pregunto Aoko preocupada mientras tomaba el cinturón para colocárselo.

_N-No…No es nada_ Susurro en respuesta el mientras miraba hacia la ventana nervioso _*Definitivamente no es mi imaginación*_ Pensó el niño viendo cómo se alejaban del parque.

_Ya veo_ Susurro Kaito aun en el parque sin ninguna expresión y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos _Así que ese sujeto es el tal Amuro_

_Disculpa chico, estas bien? _ Pregunto una persona que pasaba por ahí.

_Si…no se preocupe estoy bien_ Pero la persona se alejó bruscamente con una expresión de miedo al ver que, de la nada, Kaito sonrió con expresión de enojo en su rostro _ Estoy perfectamente bien _ _*Así que ese es el desgraciado que quiere alejar a Aoko de mi*_ Pensó mientras apretaba los puños.

_Eh? … Espera un momento_ De un momento a otro todo ese enojo se fue como si nada dando paso a la confusión _*Porque estoy tan enojado? No es la primera vez que un idiota le coquetea a Aoko*_ Recordó al detective de su clase a la vez que fruncía el ceño _*Pero aun así no sentí este enojo que siento ahora*_ Y de un momento a otro se le vino a la mente la explicación que hizo Keiko en clases _*Debe ser porque la maldita de Aoko ha estado más feliz desde que lo conoció*_ _Entonces eso significa que algo más debe haber detrás de esto_ Susurro para si mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar a su casa _*Me niego a pensar que a Aoko le guste ese tipo*_

Sin embargo, la suerte no favoreció al mago.

 _*3 días…he estado pendiente de lo que hace Aoko durante 3 días y aun así no puedo saber lo que pasa realmente*_ pensó Kaito con frustración en su cama _*al final, después de clases solo ha ido directamente a casa*_

_Y la presión que me ha puesto el padre de Aoko no me ayuda mucho_ Susurro mientras recordaba la petición del inspector Nakamori

_ _Escucha Kaito, necesito que investigues a Aoko, le pregunte con quien se ha estado viendo últimamente, me ha dicho que son unos amigos, pero a mí no me convence, así que necesito que le sigas el rastro todo el día, ¡¿entendido?!__

 __ ¡Sí señor!_ Respondió Kaito en una pose de militar._

_Maldición, esto se pone cada vez más molesto_

_ ¡Kaito! ¡Hora de cenar! _ Oyó la voz de Aoko desde el balcón de su casa a lo cual solo le quedo acercarse a la ventana para responderle

 _*Ya veré que clase de comida prepara Aoko esta vez*_ Sin embargo, grata fue su sorpresa al probar el primer bocado de la cena.

_Oh! Aoko, esto esta delicioso _ Elogio el padre de su amiga, y el, solo se limitó a asentir con emoción en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

_Me alegra que les guste, la receta es de un amigo que me ha estado ayudando_

_ ¿Eh? ¡¿Entonces las veces que llegabas tarde a la casa era por esto?!_ Razono el padre de la chica avergonzándola un poco sin ver que Kaito frunció el entrecejo al recordar lo que pasó 3 días atrás.

_S-Si…era por eso ¿acaso está mal? __*pensé que les agradaría la sorpresa*_

_No, no, en lo más mínimo, pero creí que estabas saliendo con alguien y que por eso llegabas tarde_ Explico el, por otro lado, Kaito solo ignoro la conversación y siguió disfrutando la cena con una sonrisa _*No pensé que algún día Aoko pudiera hacer una comida decente *_

_Ah, eso es porque me distraían contándome algunas historias de casos que han tenido que resolver_ Respondió ella sonriendo recordando las veces que la hicieron reír al saber el final tan raro y gracioso que tuvieron algunas historias.

_¿Casos? _

_Si, el día después del robo de Kid, después de salir de la biblioteca me encontré con Edogawa Conan_

_Ohh! Conan-kun! _ Se sorprendió el padre de la chica al recordar al niño _*Sigo pensando que es demasiado inteligente para su edad*_

_Así es, mientras conversábamos me dio hambre y Conan-kun me llevo a una cafetería, la comida era muy deliciosa y ahí es donde conocí a Amuro-san_

_Amuro? _ repitió el oficial de policía, por otro lado, Kaito en ese momento comenzó a tomar atención a la conversación.

_Tooru Amuro-san, resulta que trabaja en la cafetería y cuando me iba del lugar se ofreció a enseñarme como mezclar bien ciertos ingredientes o simplemente mostrarme recetas de comidas y postres_ Explicó la chica.

 _*Como si me fuera a engañar con algo así*_ Pensó el mago negándose a aceptar que fuera todo tan simple.

_Ya veo... me gustaría conocer a ese tal Amuro_ Le dijo su padre sorprendiéndola.

_ ¿Eh? _ Fue lo que se oyó de ambos jóvenes presentes.

_Como ya dije, me gustaría conocerlo, quiero saber con qué clase de personas te has estado relacionando_

_P-Pero él está ocupado esta semana, últimamente ha estado llegando más gente de lo normal así que Amuro-san debe terminar agotado_ Explico ella nerviosa_ De hecho, el otro día cerraron temprano el café debido a que se acabaron los ingredientes para los alimentos, tal parece que a Azusa-san se le olvido y cuando se dio cuenta estaban muy ocupados como para ir a comprar_

_Oh…ya veo, debe ser un buen lugar para que ocurra algo así_

_Así que era por eso…_ _*Ahora entiendo porque ese maldito andaba por ahí…o quizás esta acosando a Aoko*_ ante ese último pensamiento él se levantó bruscamente de la mesa _Gracias por la comida _ Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la casa _*Tooru Amuro eh? *_

_Kaito? _ _*Que le ocurrirá? *_ Fue el único pensamiento de la chica mientras veía el lugar por donde desapareció su amigo.

Por otro lado, el inspector se quedó pensando en la actitud del chico* _Que le habrá pasado a Kaito? Se veía molesto… ¿Celos? *_ Casi se ríe por ese pensamiento _*No es imposible *_ Fue su último pensamiento para luego seguir comiendo a la vez que volvía a felicitar a Aoko por la cena mientras recordaba sus días de estudiante.


	3. Chapter 3: Problemas

_Por otro lado, el inspector se quedó pensando en la actitud del chico*Que le habrá pasado a Kaito? Se veía molesto… ¿Celos? * Casi se ríe por ese pensamiento *No es imposible * Fue su último pensamiento para luego seguir comiendo a la vez que volvía a felicitar a Aoko por la cena mientras recordaba sus días de estudiante._

Pasaron 4 días de eso y a Kaito se le acababa la paciencia, Aoko no se había juntado con Conan ni con Amuro _* Después de todo solo fueron erróneas suposiciones mías*_ fue el pensamiento del mago mientras iba camino hacia la escuela, pero al llegar a la escuela…

_No deberías relajarte tanto, Kuroba Kaito_

_Akako? _Se sorprendió al ver frente a el a la portadora de Magia Roja_ Lo dices como si algo malo fuera a pasar_ Pregunto el colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

_ Quién sabe…_ Ella coloco una carta en el pupitre _ Aunque no lo creas, incluso a mí me ha parecido sospechosa su actitud _ Dijo refiriéndose a Aoko mientras colocaba una carta en su pupitre.

_ La muerte? _ Susurro Kaito al ver la carta.

_ Cambio y Transformación, ese suele ser el significado de esta carta, en la gran mayoría de los casos no va a un sentido literal...sin embargo… _

_Oye, oye espera un segundo, ¿qué rayos me estas queriendo decir? _ Pregunto el con un poco de interés _*Ella suele tenderme trampas, no estoy seguro si confiar en lo que dice*_

_ A Nakamori-san últimamente la han estado rondando dos personas, una que tiene un aura muy similar a la tuya, y la otra…de alguien que puede ser peligroso si eres su objetivo _ susurro ella en tono serio sorprendiendo a Kaito

_ Akako…_ Él se quedó sin palabras por la preocupación que demostraba la bruja hacia su amiga_ Tú estás segura de lo qu-

_Buenos días_ Saludo Aoko interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Kaito a la vez que veía como Akako caminaba hacia su asiento _*¿Akako-chan? *._

_Buenos días_ Respondió el mago mientras veía preocupado a su amiga.

_Ocurre algo_

_No es nada… solo que estas tan plana como siempre, Aoko_

_ ¿Ah? ¿Que se supone que significa eso? _

Y así comenzó la pelea habitual la cual, como ya se le hizo costumbre a todos, no duro demasiado, por un lado, Kaito olvido completamente lo que le dijo Akako, y por el otro Aoko estaba preocupada por algo que vio ayer al ir de compras, después de todo, ella no se esperó ver al niño de lentes al lado de la policía y el detective famoso lanzando pistas al azar en un caso de asesinato logrando que este se resuelva. _*era como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, pero sin poder evitar involucrarse*_ fue el pensamiento de la chica mientras intentaba prestar atención a lo que explicaba el profesor.

Después de clases, ambos se fueron por caminos separados debido a que Kaito debía hacer los preparativos para un nuevo robo (sin que ella lo supiera, claro está) y Aoko quería ir al café a contarle a Amuro el resultado de lo que le ha enseñado y así aprovechar para hablar con Conan.

 _*al final, no he podido comunicarme con Conan-kun por lo de ayer*_ _y encima no he podido ir al Poirot antes debido a los estudios, se vienen los exámenes y no debo reprobar_

Como se le hizo costumbre hace un par de semanas, fue por un callejón para acortar camino, pero antes de salir de este, escucho la voz de alguien que conocía.

_Gracias por todo Jodie-sensei, Camel-san, no sé qué hubiera pasado si el culpable hubiera huido_

 _*Conan-kun? *_ Aoko instintivamente se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura que había en el lugar.

_ No te preocupes, si estas en problemas no dudes en llamarnos_ Oyó la voz de un hombre.

_Así es, no por nada somos del FBI, además, nos has ayudado mucho como para no hacerte un favor así de pequeño, Conan-kun_ En este caso fue la voz de una mujer que supuso que ella era Jodie.

 _*¿Entonces ellos son del FBI? *_

_Pero, aun así, me sorprende que él se haya suicidado de esa manera_

_ ¿Eh? A que te refieres Conan-kun_ Volvió a oír la voz del hombre

_Al miembro de la organización que perseguimos el otro día…_ Respondió

 _*¿organización? *_

_Es verdad… increíble pensar que chantajearon a ese hombre de esa manera, y además utilizo los explosivos con los que lo iba a matar para suicidarse _ Volvió a hablar la mujer.

_ No tenía opción, si lo atrapaba el FBI _ellos_ no dudarían en actuar y matarlo para que no hable, supongo que solo quiso elegir su manera de morir _ Explicó el niño.

 ___ Jodie-san, es hora de irnos, no queremos que nadie nos vea y menos Burbon…aun no olvido lo que ocurrió la última vez que me topé con el_ Dijo el hombre.

_Camel-san tiene razón _ Concordó el niño.

_Es verdad, entonces nos vemos otro día Conan-kun, estaremos alerta en caso de que pase algo_ Se despidió la mujer.

Aoko espero hasta que el sonido del auto recién encendido dejara de escucharse para salir de su _*organización…solo puedo suponer que él sabe algo sobre una organización peligrosa…pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo Conan-kun logro saber sobre ellos? *_

Luego de eso, Aoko le envió un mensaje a Amuro diciendo que le surgió algo de último momento y no podría ir, era lógico debido a la cantidad de cosas que escucho de parte del pequeño.

_En que estas metido, Conan-kun_ Se preguntó para sí misma mientras se iba camino a casa.

~Conan POV~

 _*Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que Aoko no ha venido al Poirot, me pregunto qué ocurrió tengo entendido que están en temporada de exámenes, pero ella es inteligente así que estará bien*_

_Ran-nee-chan, ya llegué_

_Conan-kun ve a lavarte las manos, la cena está casi lista_ Oí la voz de Ran desde la cocina.

_De acuerdo_ Dije con voz infantil y fui a dejar la mochila a la habitación que compartía con el tío Kogoro _ No puedo creer que no tengamos ningún rastro del jefe de ellos, si esto sigue así me terminaran descubriendo antes de que siquiera podamos formular un plan_ _*Ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que Amuro-san se le haya acercado a Aoko, debo advertirle que tenga cuidado o ella estará en la mira de los hombres de negro*_ Luego de cambiarme de ropa para estar más cómodo fui a cenar con Ran, al parecer el tío Kogoro fue a beber con unos amigos.

~Al otro día~

_Ya me voy, Ran-nee-chan_ Dije caminando hacia la puerta para ir a la escuela.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Ya es tan tarde? _ Oí su voz de sorpresa la cual me hizo algo de gracia _ Que te vaya bien Conan-kun_

_ ¡Gracias! _ respondí mientras cerraba la puerta *Debo hablar con Amuro-san y con los agentes del FBI, no me gustaría que Aoko estuviera en peligro por mi culpa*

El resto del día transcurrió de manera muy lenta para mi gusto, le había enviado un mensaje a Jodie-sensei diciendo que quería hablar con ella sobre un asunto importante y si me podía pasar a recoger; apenas pude salí de la escuela mientras buscaba con la mirada el auto de ella, claro que no espere encontrarme con el agente Camel en el auto _*Vendrán de un trabajo?*_ Pensé mientras me subía a los asientos traseros.

_Buenas tardes Jodie-sensei, Camel-san, ¿Vienen de un trabajo? _

_Podría decirse que si_ Me respondió Camel-san mientras Jodie-sensei se dedicaba a manejar.

_Debe ser algo importante si no me lo has querido decir por celular ¿o me equivoco? ¿Conan-kun? _ Hablo ella.

 _*Debe haber recordado lo que le dije sobre la intervención de los celulares*_ _Así es… la verdad, no quiero admitirlo, pero creo que he puesto a alguien en peligro_

_ ¿En peligro? ¿De qué tipo? _ Dijo sorprendido Camel-san

_He llevado a una amiga a la cafetería que está debajo de donde vivo y se ha hecho amiga de Amuro-san_

_ Ya veo…y estas preocupado de que personas de la organización coloquen sus ojos en ella ¿No es así? _ Dijo rápidamente Jodie-sensei.

_Así es, quería pedirles si en caso de que pasara algo, o saben algún movimiento de ellos, me lo harían saber, no puedo pedirles que la vigilen porque eso haría que ellos investigaran_ _*No puedo dejar que ella salga herida, sin darme cuenta ella se ha convertido en una preciada amiga*_

_ Claro que sí, no veo el problema_ Dijo ella mientras sonreía a través del espejo retrovisor_ Quizás no la podemos vigilar, pero ver como esta una vez a la semana no tiene nada de malo ¿O sí? _

_Es verdad, es imposible que te neguemos algo así de pequeño cuando nos has ayudado mucho con tus planes_ Dijo el agente Camel mirando hacia donde estaba.

_ Y quién es? _ Pregunto Jodie-sensei mientras se paraba en un semáforo en rojo.

_Pues ella es Nakamori Aoko_

_ ¿Eh? Siento que he escuchado ese apellido en algún lado_ Susurro el agente Camel.

Antes de que pudiera seguir contando sobre ella oímos un fuerte grito de una mujer que procedía de lo que sería una tienda de comida, instintivamente salí del auto y entre lo más rápido posible a la tienda, encontrándome con una señora en el suelo con un cuchillo en el hombro.

_Que nadie salga del lugar, llamen a una ambulancia y a la policía_ Oí que el agente camel daba instrucciones mientras yo revisaba a la persona herida, aun respiraba _*gracias a dios*_

_No se preocupe, ya viene una ambulancia para atenderla_ Dije intentando calmarla.

Unos minutos después llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a la señora mientras ella gritaba que no perdonaría a quien le haya hecho eso _*he pedido la cuenta las veces que he escuchado hablar así a alguien*_ Pensé mientras veía cómo llegaba Jodie-sensei y detrás de ella la una patrulla con el Inspector Megure, el Detective Takagi y el Detective Chiba los cual al verme coloraron un rostro algo…extraño, fueron a interrogar a las personas mientras susurraban algo de "una maldición".

El caso no fue complicado en sí, al parecer la mujer venia constantemente a criticar la comida del lugar molestando tanto a los trabajadores como a los clientes solo porque la dueña era la ex de su actual esposo, sin embargo, los trabajadores dijeron que ese día estaba más fastidiosa de lo normal y en el momento en que hubo un corte de energía, el culpable aprovecho que casi no entraba luz del exterior para apuñalarla.

El culpable resulto ser el chef, pero atraparlo fue un caos debido a que tomo una rehén y en el momento en que llego a su auto de deshizo de ella para huir con más facilidad.

 _*Gracias a dios que el agente Camel sabe manejar tan bien*_ pensé para mis adentros al momento en que pudieron atrapar al culpable.

_Pero me pregunto porque estaba más molesta de lo normal_ Oí que preguntó para sí misma Jodie-sensei.

_Seguramente debe haber sido por su marido_ Respondí sin pensar.

_ ¿Eh? _

_Hable con la dueña del local por teléfono, cuando la policía termino de hablar con ella tome el celular que ocuparon y volví a llamar, al parecer ella había colocado una demanda de acoso y el marido la víctima se enteró y se separó de ella_

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso ultimo? _ Me pregunto el agente Camel.

_ Porque la dueña dijo que su ex la llamo a noche para disculparse por lo que había causado su esposa y que intentaría arreglar las cosas para que ella no la molestara más, además, la mayoría de esa clase de conversaciones en un matrimonio termina en una gran pelea o separación, y si agregamos que la victima acosaba de esa manera a alguien por lógica terminaría en una separación _

_Ya veo, tienes una mente muy aguda Conan-kun_ Me alago Jodie-sensei.

_Muchas gracias_ Dije sonriendo _Ah, aquí está bien Jodie-sensei _

_ ¿Estás seguro? No queda mucho para llegar a la agencia_

_No se preocupe, tengo algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa_

_De acuerdo_ Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras yo esperaba que el auto se estacionara.

_Gracias por todo Jodie-sensei, Camel-san, no sé qué hubiera pasado si el culpable hubiera huido_ Dije una vez me baje del auto.

_ No te preocupes, si estas en problemas no dudes en llamarnos_ Me respondió el agente Camel que seguía dentro del auto

_Así es, no por nada somos del FBI, además, nos has ayudado mucho como para no hacerte un favor así de pequeño, Conan-kun_

_Pero, aun así, me sorprende que él se haya suicidado de esa manera_ Susurre para mí mismo sin pensar, rememorando un caso de hace unos días atrás donde un agente de la organización estaba chantajeando a un hombre por dinero _*Me recuerda cuando me metí en todo esto*_

_ ¿Eh? A que te refieres Conan-kun_

_Al miembro de la organización que perseguimos el otro día…_ Respondí.

_Es verdad… increíble pensar que chantajearon a ese hombre de esa manera, y además utilizo los explosivos con los que lo iba a matar para suicidarse _ Oí que decía Jodie-sensei fastidiada.

_No tenía opción, si lo atrapaba el FBI _ellos_ no dudarían en actuar y matarlo para que no hable, supongo que solo quiso elegir su manera de morir_ Respondí _*Pero llegar a estos extremos… *_

 ___ Jodie-san, es hora de irnos, no queremos que nadie nos vea y menos Burbon…aun no olvido lo que ocurrió la última vez que me topé con el_ Hablo el agente Camel _*Al parecer sigue fastidiado porque lo manipulo Amuro-san y Vermouth*_

_Camel-san tiene razón _

_Es verdad, entonces nos vemos otro día Conan-kun, estaremos alerta en caso de que pase algo_ Se despidió de mi Jodie-sensei mientras se iba, y yo camine en dirección a casa, o mejor dicho al Poirot; una vez llegue salude a Amuro-san y a Azusa-san, poco a poco los clientes se fueron yendo debido a que ya era tarde, así como también Azusa-san hasta que solo quedamos los dos mientras el terminaba de arreglar las cosas del local para irse.

_Que ocurre Conan-kun, ¿No quieres ir a casa? _ Me pregunto el con una sonrisa cuando termino de arreglar todo.

_Amuro-san… tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante_ Dije lo más serio posible mientras veía como su rostro pasaba de una sonrisa a seriedad total.

_Si…eso pensé_ Respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente mío.

¡Hola! XD cuanto tiempo jajajaja lamento de verdad haber actualizado antes pero este mes ha sido una locura con tantos exámenes que tenemos pero solo falta medio mes para salir de vacaciones :'3 que lindo jajajaja y pues eso, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento las faltas de ortografía o redacción que encontraron por ahí, sin más que decir buenas noches.


End file.
